User talk:Samalion
Categories Don't add categories like: Fire element etc. There are already categories for that. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 08:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) HOI Remove your avatar! Please use another avatar instead, I said you couldnt use it. My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Blog']] 17:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) well done man but round 8 is at 17:00 tomorrow dont forgetDiablomax (talk) 19:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:LB Ah okay. Thanks for inform me. I will take about it when him when I am on the chat (I think tomorrow. If I come today on the chat, I try to talk to him but I am on my phone so that isn't a good thing). Also, don't forget to sign your message with using the four tildes (4x ~) Thanks for inform me, Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) My team Hey Sam, You won a round on my blog game. I made a team of it and want you to join it. What is your number position and picture? Link See ya Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 19:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kirino Hey! Thanks for submitting the emoticon!! Could you please use the whole 19 x 19 picture? The more you use the space, the more big the emoticon is and people will see it more clearly! Thanks! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Samalion! Michelle ChuaXue Er '''03:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) HB '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY Samalion!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great day!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 16:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC)' Yaaaay :D Happy Birthday Samalion/Sam/Julian!!!!! I hope you'll make it a great day (and come back to the chat soon xD) But I'll see ya, and again, make it a great day!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) HB~! Hey Julian~! I know you can't come but I still wanted to say: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!! :D" SnowyBoy❄ 16:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~!! Hey buddy :) Happy birthday~!! Sadly enough, you aren't coming on lately. :c But fine, have a nice day. xx Liz. *hugs* Live, Laugh and Love 16:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh and: LAYTON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy B-day~ hey samalion, happy birthday. i wish for u to have a nice day. (sorry for the late) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 16:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *waits* *waits for him, Sam, to come online. Is bored.* :C Live, Laugh and Love 12:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :D I'm Gwno :D, just saying again ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 17:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi....pleased to meet you and thank you for helping me with the (rococo) that one on the chat! Otonashi haruna ☺ 10:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Debate Sam!!! Didn't you say you wanted to debate. If you do, then go tell TsurugiFan16. He says your welcome to join. If not, then ignore this message! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 14:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mod Hello Samalion, Genda Koujirou has read your message but currently she's busy. May I send her sorry to you. About the mod, it seems that we've had enough numbers chat moderators at the moment. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 08:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) User page Hello, it seems your user page violates the Manual of Style. You have a time span of one month to fix it. If you fail, an admin will fix your user page. -- Sam talk 17:17, 11.14.2013 Chat Try seeing if the chat works now Tenshi Lightangel (talk) 17:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks! I sometimes wonder how come I am still here, haha. Well, you can't tell me to not touch pages if they still lack info.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:35, February 28, 2018 (UTC)